PAW Patrol 2: Cold Winds
PAW Patrol 2: Cold Winds is a Canadian 3D animated Family/Comedy/Drama/Adventure/Romance film focusing on the fan-favorite romance-ship Marshall & Everest and intends to be a two-part sequel to PAW Patrol The Movie. It will be written and directed by Otha Bland, who written, co-directed and had the idea for the first movie. It is produced by Spin-Master Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Animation, along with Bland Jr.'s production company Imagination Films LTD. and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The sequel is adapted from the PAW Patrol fanfictions "Frozen Fear" by Demberway and "Cold Winds" By MarshallxEverest-Kovu 01 who also do additional writing to the screenplay. It attends to be release in 2024 to celebrate the five-year anniversary of Everest since her debut in 2014. Summary ''' Marshall & Everest have always had a crush on eachother, but has never admit it. But when Everest get stranded in a cave during a hike in the mountains with Jake when a snow-storm occurs and when the team is to wait until the storm dies down; Marshall refuses, fearing she won't make it and take chances by going out in the storm to search & rescue her. '''Plot The movie begins a year after the events of the first film. MPAA Rating Rated PG ''' Some Action Some Mild Language '''Cast Berkley Silverman as Everest Silverman, Jake's pup, Skye's best friend, ranger-rescue-pup, caring-soul of the team, the second-oldest pup and Marshall's love-interest, later girlfriend. Gage Munroe as Marcus "Marshall" Munroe(possibly), Firefighter/EMT-pup, team's second-in-command, Chase's best-friend & brother, the oldest pup and Everest love-interest, later boyfriend. Tristan Samuel as Chason "Chase" Samuel(possibly), Police/detective-pup, team-leader of the PAW Patrol, Marshall's best-friend & brother, the third oldest pup and Skye's boyfriend. Kallan Holley as Stella "Skye" Holley, Aerial-rescue-pup, Everest's best friend, the mid-older pup and Chase's girlfriend. Stuart Ralston as Rocky Ralston(possibly), Eco-pup, the smart-one of the crew and and 3rd youngest pup/2nd mid-older pup. Alex Thorne as Zuma Thorne, Aquatic-rescue pup and 2nd-youngest pup. Devan Cohen as Ruben "Rubble" Cohen, Construction-pup and youngest pup. Fred Armisen as Tracker Marquez, Chihuahua, Carlos' pup, jungle rescue pup, and has super sonic hearing. Owen Mason as Ryder Mason(possibly), Team's mission-commander, mentor and the Pups' owner. Scott McCord as Jake McCord, owner of his own snow-sledding & skiing resort on top of his own snow-mountain and Everest's owner. Mel Gibson as Blaze Munroe, Marshall's father & Chase's adoptive-father and retired firefighter-dog. Jennifer Aniston as Misty Munroe, Marshall's mother & Chase's adoptive-mother, Blaze's wife and retired firefighter dog and a paramedic dog. Grace Munroe(small appearances, no voice), Marshall's baby-sister and inspired to wanna be a firefighter-pup like her big-brother. Misty Munroe, Jr.(cameo), Marshall's teen-big-sister and firefighter-dog in Dumont City. Kelsey Grammer as Doctor Closing Logos Paramount Nick Movies Spin-Master-0.png Category:Movies Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nickelodeon Category:2022 films Category:October 2022 Releases Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on television series Category:Paramount Animation Category:PAW Patrol Category:PG Category:Rated PG films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:United Kingdom Category:Films scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Canadian animated films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Allspark Pictures